


Winter Things

by JustinTimberlake



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tempted to tag this as crack, The most self-indulgent piece of writing you'll ever see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTimberlake/pseuds/JustinTimberlake
Summary: Sergio loves his teammates, he really does, but he can't help but hate them just a little bit for dragging him on a skiing holiday, of all things. He hates the snow, he hates skiing, and he hates feeling cold more than anything in the world. Luckily, the Spurs boys have an uncanny ability to heat everything up.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Dele Alli/Harry Kane, Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks, Sergio Reguilón/Jan Vertonghen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Winter Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts).



> Lmao this is the MOST self-indulgent thing ever and it's basically crack!! I wrote this for Shelby a month ago thinking it would never ever see the light of day but now I'm publishing it for the very kind anon who wanted to read it! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Sergio considers himself a positive person, he really does. Everyone that meets him tends to comment on it, comment on how happy and nice and friendly he is, and he wears that compliment like a badge of honour. It takes a lot to put Sergio in a bad mood, especially when he’s around his favourite people. His favourite people at the minute are his teammates - he enjoys every moment he has with them, in training, out for dinner, in matches, hanging out at each other’s houses, so you’d think that a team holiday would be the stuff of his dreams. The only problem is, the holiday is a skiing holiday. The one thing he hates more than anything is icy, chilly weather, and he’s on a  _ skiing _ holiday. He hates the cold, he hates skiing, and snow is just wet and gross and gets all slushy and horrible. And no amount of hot chocolate and mulled wine and french onion soup can make up for just how  _ freezing  _ it is in the Alps. He’s got five layers on, and a scarf that wraps up his face to join the goggles, and he’s still shivering down to his toes, where he has on three pairs of socks. He looks over at Pierre, who has a mere thermal top on and his ski jacket unbuttoned, and scowls underneath his scarf.  _ It’s just not normal _ , he thinks.  _ You’re making me colder just looking at you.  _

At least Dele, Sonny and Winksy look as cold as he is. Dele is actually sandwiched between Harry Kane and Eric Dier, making them both come closer so that he can steal their body heat, pouting up at Harry until he rubs his side and lying his head briefly on Eric’s shoulder to invite him to stroke his hair. 

Sergio watches in fascination and with a fair amount of jealousy, both at how they’re warming Dele up and also of the affection.

“They are so…” he murmurs, then struggles to think of the word he’s thinking of. He’s not even sure who he’s talking to, since he’s barely looked up from his soup, willing for the steam to warm him up.

“Ah,” an amused voice replies. “The word you are looking for is whipped, no?”

Sergio peers to the side to see Jan Vertonghen’s amused smirk. He hasn’t spent much time with Jan at all, didn’t even know him before he came on the trip two days ago. Of course, the other players talk about him all the time, especially Eric, Winks, Toby and Dele, but he’d never actually met him. He sounds a lot like Toby, but that’s to be expected. They’re both Belgian, after all. He’s nice - just as funny as everyone makes him out to be, just as friendly and outgoing as he seems from the stories they all tell. These are all observations Sergio has made as part of a group, though, as he and Jan haven’t really had a chance to talk yet. 

“Yes.” Jan continues. “They are very whipped for Dele.”

“Whipped,” Sergio echoes, processing the word and what it means. 

He’s still not sure about Dele’s relationship with either Eric or Harry, not sure if there’s more to it or if they just baby him. Similarly, he’s not sure about Harry’s relationship with Sonny, or Eric’s relationship with Winks, even. He thinks maybe he’s just never known a team to be so physically close, so affectionate all the time, and that he’s just letting himself get carried away, but then sometimes one of them will do something, like kiss each other on the cheek or hold hands, and he’s not sure again. To be honest, it really looks like they’re all whipped for each other. And Sergio would probably include himself in that too.

“Who are you whipped for?” he finds himself asking, then he closes his mouth with a snap. Why on earth did he ask that? What an odd, odd, thing to say. He doesn’t even know the guy, and he’s borderline flirting with him. He groans internally and hopes that Jan doesn’t take it that way and think he’s a weirdo. Everyone is so close with Jan still that he’s worried if Jan doesn’t like him then it will affect his standing with the team a little. 

“Hmm,” Jan hums, appraising him, then winking. “Maybe I am not whipped, no? Maybe I do the whipping.”

Sergio is, for the second time today, thankful for the scarf covering his cheeks, feeling them get hotter than they have all day. 

“I-” he stutters. 

Jan winks again and reaches over for Sergio’s bread. 

“You are not eating it?” he asks, but before Sergio can answer, he takes a bite and smiles at him, looking at him like he knows all of Sergio’s secrets, like he knows something that even Sergio doesn’t know. Sergio doesn’t manage to think of a response before Winks leans across the table to get Jan’s attention and starts animatedly telling him about how well he skied down the black run, and Jan turns away from Sergio to praise Winks softly, reaching over to poke his cheek when he calls him a good boy, making Winks blush and grin widely. 

Looking at the scene, he thinks maybe he’s unsure about another couple now: Jan and Winks. For some reason, that feels a little different from the others, but he can’t tell why. He shifts in his seat and decides to try and get more involved in the group, even if it is too cold. 

He pokes Gio in the side and sticks his tongue out at him, and challenges him and Sonny to a sledding race. Despite getting snow absolutely everywhere, chilling him to the bone, he doesn’t think he’s enjoyed himself this much in a long, long time. He wins the race, and does a celebratory knee slide that doesn’t help the snow situation, but all of his teammates are whooping and cheering, and Jan and Harry are clapping for him, and Sergio feels himself glowing.

Gio tackles him to the ground and Sonny jumps on top, and as Sergio is lying giggling in the middle of a Spurs cuddle pile, he decides that maybe he should be a little more positive about the whole holiday. He’s on holiday with his favourite people in the world, and the freezing temperatures won’t change that.

\---

When Sergio finds out later that they are sleeping in tents, his positive outlook goes right out of the window. As if it isn’t cold enough in the day time, they’re going to make him sleep outside in the snow and the frosty air, with only a layer of fabric separating him from the literal snow. He actually felt a bit angry when Harry announced it to the group, an emotion he’s never felt towards Harry Kane before, but it’s just so  _ unfair  _ that they’re doing this to him. He wishes that he could refuse, that he could tell the team there’s no chance he’s leaving his lovely warm hotel room with a bath to sleep in a sleeping bag on the cold snowy ground, but he could never turn them down. Especially when Harry and Pierre and Sonny are giving him cuddles and passing him drinks and offering to give him some of their pillows and blankets. Harry even spends a little time with Sergio around the campfire, telling him about what it was like working his way through the academy, and about his loan deals and how hard he had to try to get an opportunity to prove himself. He ends the story by telling Sergio how he can see how dedicated and how hard-working he is, and how he thinks Sergio is already a star. The warmth he feels from the conversation makes Sergio wish he was rooming with Harry, but Harry picks Dele and Eric out of the hat, which causes a few raised eyebrows and mutters about cheating that Harry doesn’t pay any attention to. 

Everyone takes their turns picking out of the hat, which all seem a little  _ too  _ convenient - Tanguy managing to pick a room with Aurier, the Welsh boys inexplicably pulling each other’s names out of the hat, and Jan picking his first name - Harry Winks. Sergio watches as Harry grins in delight while trying to hide it, and thinks to himself:  _ Whipped.  _ He looks away from the scene to watch Dele with interest instead. Dele’s sat on the armchair, giggling with Doherty and Aurier about a prank he’d played last week, and while Harry is stood a little while away talking to Hugo, and Eric is sat on the floor a few paces away, chatting with Jan and Winks, they both seem to be hyper aware of where Dele is. Harry turns his body just enough away from Hugo to keep an eye on him, and Eric sits just close enough that he can keep carefully touching Dele’s ankle, which he does. Dele seems to never be far apart from either of them, both of them crowding him protectively all the time, even when there’s no threat. It’s fascinating, and Sergio gets so caught up in watching it that he misses when Jan tries to get his attention. Then he misses a second time. And a third. 

Finally, Toby and Eric join in.

“Sergio!” They shout in unison, and Sergio blinks, startled.

“Yeah?”

“It is your turn, chorizo,” Jan drawls, and everyone’s eyes are on the pair of them now, cracking up at the nickname.

“We’re going to call you that,” Dele insists, and Sergio wonders if Dele even knows what chorizo is. He bites his lip only momentarily before voicing that exact thought to Dele with a little grin, knowing already from his short amount of time at Spurs that he’s allowed to be cheeky to Dele now and then if he makes it clear he’s joking, and if he’s prepared to play along when Dele inevitably chases him around the room.

This time, though, Dele just pulls a face and doesn’t answer, which just proves Sergio right. Proud of himself, Sergio laughs and accepts Pierre’s good natured cuff around the head with a smile, feeling himself bounce a little on his way to the hat with the spring in his step. 

He rummages around in the hat and only comes across one piece of paper, so he pulls it out, swallowing as he reads aloud the words on the paper.

“Superjan,” he glances over to see Jan smiling at him with that same glint in his eye from lunch, and he again feels uncomfortable, but not in a particularly bad way. It’s more like the look someone gives you when they’ve already watched the film you are both watching, and they know a good bit is coming up. The look that tells you that you have no idea what is coming. 

He can only hope that whatever is coming is good. 

\--- 

He’d expected that maybe they’d play some games or maybe have some nice food or some drinks, but by nine o’clock they’re lying in darkness, Sergio’s teeth chattering from the cold. He can hear Winks’s heavy breathing, with the occasional little snore, and he assumes Jan is asleep too. He can hear the snowfall outside hit the fabric roof of the tent, and he can hear the distant rumble of the piste basher grooming the mountains around them.

He can also hear Dele, Eric and Harry in the tent next door, who are still awake. They’re chatting and laughing, and he can see them move around the tent from the twinkling fairy lights they still have switched on. It looks like Dele is sat on someone, and Sergio can’t figure out who it is, but he thinks it might be Eric. He can’t quite make out what they’re saying, but their voices are warm and fond, and Sergio can feel himself physically pining to be a part of the scene, to be cuddling up to his teammates and chatting and laughing and having his hair played with like Eric is doing to Dele right now. 

Sergio watches as Harry’s shadow walks across the room to stand with the pair of them, his shadow blocking the view of Dele and Eric. He tries to figure out what’s going on, because they’ve suddenly fallen silent and all Sergio can hear is the music. Come to think of it, he can’t hear anything in his own tent anymore either. He tries to concentrate harder so that he can hear Winks’ heavy breathing and snoring, but he can’t. He shuffles quietly, craning his neck so that he can try and see what’s going on.

It’s a bit confusing, because in the dark, it almost looks like Winks is in Jan’s bed. He figures it must be the darkness playing tricks on him, messing up his perspective. Jan must just be on the far left of his bed, and Winks on the far right of his, so it looks like they’re right next to each other. 

The covers are moving a little, and Sergio tries to figure out what exactly is going on, even sitting up just a little to try and get a better look, before a noise from next door distracts him. He tries to convince himself that he’s unsure what the noise is, thinking of reasonable explanations like one of them might’ve got hurt, or maybe they’re being silly, but he knows deep down what he just heard. And, looking over, he knows exactly what he is seeing too. 

Sergio’s heart is racing as he sees all three silhouettes sat on the bed, Dele in the middle. He’s sat on Harry’s lap, facing Eric, and although the music is too loud, he imagines that he can hear the sound of Dele and Eric making out, while Harry kisses Dele’s neck. He imagines that he can hear Dele’s moan again, and then he actually  _ does  _ hear it _ , _ and he watches with a twist in his stomach as the figures shift. 

Dele is maneuvered onto all fours, and Sergio holds his breath, wondering if what he thinks is going to happen is actually about to happen. He can’t bring himself to let out the breath, feeling himself going dizzy and lightheaded. His dick is so hard and they’ve only just started, and they’re going to have  _ sex _ and Sergio is going to have to listen to them, have to watch, have to shove his hand down his boxers and touch himself, listening and watching two of his teammates fuck another one of his teammates. He bites down on his lip to stop a whine from escaping, knowing all of that is bullshit. He doesn’t have to do any of it. He could close his eyes, get his AirPods and listen to Spotify, or even watch Netflix. But he doesn’t. Because he  _ wants  _ to listen. He wants to watch. 

And he wants...he wants...  _ fuck it _ . He palms his dick through his boxers and only just manages to muffle the sigh of relief. He needs to remember that Jan and Winks are in the room with him. Even if they are asleep, he knows that he tends to be loud when he wanks, and he’s not had to be quiet since he was fourteen, so he’s completely out of practice. He just hopes that they’re in a deep enough sleep, even though he can hear the sheets rustling as if they’re restless. 

He focuses on the sound of the sheets rustling and pretends to himself it’s Dele, Eric and Harry’s sheets that he can hear, that he can hear them shift on the bed. He watches Harry pull his boxers off and his mouth waters, picturing exactly what Dele’s expression looks like as he stares at Harry, as he leans forward and takes him into his mouth. Fuck. Dele is sucking Harry Kane off. Sergio feels like he’s dreaming, but it’s all too real.

“Fuck, Del.”

Harry’s grunt is only just audible over The Weeknd, and Sergio feels his boxers getting wet as he leaks precome all over them. He closes his eyes tightly, almost crying at the effort not to take them off and stroke himself in earnest. 

“You’re made for this,” Eric grumbles. “You love it, don’t you? You want me to fuck you, Del? Want us both to fuck you, where everyone can hear?”

He can’t hear Dele’s reply, but his imagination does the work for him, and in his head he can see Dele’s eyes widen, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, drool dripping down his chin. He can hear Dele whimper, can see the way that he swallows around Harry’s cock, can see the way he leans back against Eric, grinding against his dick, trying to get him to fuck him. 

When he looks over and actually sees Eric tugging his own and Dele’s boxers down, he can’t hold off any longer. He has one last glance over at Jan and Winks, who still look just as close but aren’t awake, and he shoves his hand into his boxers. He has to bite down on his lip to stop the whimper of relief, and he tries his best to be quiet as he shakily jerks himself off, half watching the scene from the tent next door and half imagining it himself. 

Eric’s fingers are inside of Dele, stretching him out, and he’s bending down to mutter encouraging words in his ear as he gets him ready. Dele is a mess - Sergio can see the way he is rocking back and forth, wanting more of Harry’s dick in his mouth but wanting more of Eric’s fingers too.

When Eric pulls back, Sergio knows what’s about to happen and closes his eyes to try and imagine it more clearly. His hand starts moving faster as he thinks about the scene, thinks about Eric slicking his dick, his hand moving the same way as Sergio’s, and as he hears Eric’s grunt, Sergio tightens his grip, imagining he’s slowly pushing inside, just like Eric is. He bucks his hips into his hand, fucking into his fist and choking on his spit imagining that he’s fucking someone, that he’s fucking Dele, that it’s him in there. 

He can’t help himself from grunting and whimpering, and while he wants to be quiet, a tiny part of him doesn’t care. And another part of him actually likes it. Eric’s grunting to Dele about how much of a slut he is, how anyone could hear them, about how Dele loves it, and Sergio imagines that Eric is talking to him too, telling him that he’s a slut. Harry tells Dele that they want to hear him, to be good and show them how much he likes it, and Sergio feels a tear run down his cheek as he obeys along with Dele, moaning out loud as he pinches his nipple. 

He hears Eric and Harry’s grunts get louder, and Dele’s responding moan is so loud that it sounds like it’s coming from inside the room. He can’t distinguish between the grunts anymore, can’t tell who is who, and he keeps his eyes squeezed tightly shut, the scene so clear to him now that he feels like he can actually hear the wet sounds of Eric fucking in and out of Dele. He feels like he can hear them so clearly, and he can’t keep himself quiet anymore, feeling like he’s in the room with them.

“See?” he hears one of them say, not sure which one it is. They sound different, closer, but Sergio is barely paying attention, still caught up in his fantasy. “I told you he wouldn’t mind.” 

He hears another muffled moan, and the sheets rustling again. His brain hasn’t caught up, feeling a little hazy, and he absent-mindedly tries to figure out who the voice belongs to.

“He’s probably jealous, no?” the voice continues. “He wants to be getting fucked, just like you.”

Sergio whines, partly in confusion and partly because in his imagination, they’re talking about him. His brain feels like mush, and he can’t even tell now what’s his imagination and what’s real, because it almost sounds like it’s Jan Vertonghen who’s speaking. Sergio hates the way that his stomach twists at the thought, the fantasy immediately shifting away from Dele, Harry and Eric to something much closer to home. 

_ Whipped,  _ he thinks, and groans.  _ Maybe I am the one doing the whipping.  _ His mind goes into overdrive imagining it, imagining Jan bending him over, punishing him, whipping him and slapping him until he’s bruised and a tiny bit bloodied. He lets himself get lost in the fantasy, the grunts and moans all just providing him with a backdrop to the images in his head. He vaguely knows someone is talking, but he can’t distinguish the noise, can’t even distinguish the fantasy from reality.

He’s close, really close, and he can’t even stick to one fantasy, going between picturing Dele being fucked from both ends, to imagining Jan fucking his throat, to imagining all of the team taking turns using him, to fucking Dele himself, or fucking Winks, or them both fucking him, and his hand is moving impossibly fast, movements as jerky and unsettled as his imagination, and when he finally comes, he can’t even bring himself to be quiet.

“FUCK,” he shouts, closing his eyes and feeling all the lines of tension dissipate from every muscle in his body. He almost feels delirious. He’s never come quite that hard or fast before, and he feels exhausted to his bones. He actually forgets all about the scene he’s in, just for the moment, and forgets where he is, what he was just listening to.

He vaguely remembers, as he’s drifting off, that he should be feeling guilty and worried, but he’s far too tired to let himself process it, and he falls asleep before he can realise exactly what has just happened.

\--

When Sergio wakes up the following morning, only a moment of that blissful ignorance lasts until the realisation comes, filling him with horror. His sheets are sticky, and so is his stomach, and he’s fully naked and he shouted while coming to the sound of Dele, Eric and Harry Kane having a threesome. 

He opens his eyes and finds, to his dismay, that Jan is already up, looking right at him.

“Good...Good morning,” he chokes out, not liking at all the way that Jan smirks slowly.

“Yes it is,” he agrees simply, and then he shifts, switching the lamp on and rolling Harry Winks off him. Sergio blinks, realising that they were sharing their sleeping bag, but he only focuses on that for a split second, because the sight in front of him distracts him completely. 

As Jan moves further into the light, it becomes clear that Jan is fully naked, and his dick is hard. Sergio wonders if he should look away, but there’s something about the way that Jan is sauntering over to him that makes Sergio believe that he’s exactly where Jan wants him to be.

“You were listening to us last night, yes?” Jan asks, and Sergio’s mouth drops open as the pieces of the puzzle fit together. It really was Jan talking last night, and he was talking to Winks. While Sergio was wanking himself off, Jan and Winks were having sex  _ in this tent.  _ And Jan thinks Sergio was listening to them. His mouth goes dry, and he can’t find it in him to deny it, even though it’s not true, so he just nods. 

“And you were jealous?” he asks, starting to stroke his dick in front of Sergio’s face. Sergio just stares, unable to process exactly what’s happening, only knowing that his dick is hardening again, and that he wants to taste Jan’s precome more than anything.

“You don’t have to be.” Jan raises his eyebrows, and nods down towards his dick. 

Sergio blinks up at him, and Jan just moves closer. Sergio takes that as permission, and leans forward.

\---

It’s too early, Dele thinks to himself, and he’s far too stiff and aching from the night before. He needs some more fucking sleep, so why on earth is someone switching the light on at this time? He wriggles a little bit from his position between Eric and Harry, only just managing to manoeuvre himself enough to sit up and see what’s going on while Eric and Harry just hold him even tighter.

His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline when he sees the unmistakable outline of a hard dick, and he furrows his brow to try and concentrate on what is happening.

“You may suck me, Sergio,” he hears Jan say, and he sits in shock for a moment or two before he settles back into his pillows and knocks Harry and Eric’s hands out of the way so that he can touch his own dick. They both groan at him, Eric turning over and facing away from him like he’s in a mood, but Dele just shrugs and grins, settling in to watch the show. 


End file.
